<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scotty doesn’t know by Sterek_09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262502">Scotty doesn’t know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_09/pseuds/Sterek_09'>Sterek_09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Milkovich fucker [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, ok parent terry milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_09/pseuds/Sterek_09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona doesn’t know <br/>That’s she’s breaking Colin milkovichs heart</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Debbie Gallagher/Sandy Milkovich, Fiona Gallagher/Colin Milkovich, Fiona Gallagher/Original Male Character(s), Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Mandy Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Milkovich fucker [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/601066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scotty doesn’t know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scotty doesn’t know </p><p>Colin milkovich was sick of being a booty call for Fiona Gallagher, he was sick of her whispering sweet nothing in his ear as he made love to her then during the day she was all over that pretty boy scotty. As a milkovich many expected Colin to quit high Scott after there first two years however he shocked everyone by staying and managing to be a B+ student, he’s also been applying for colleges but no one needs to know that. It’s a Monday and he just spent all Sunday with Fiona like he’s down for the last 4 years. He even gave Fiona a promise ring, he knows it’s stupid because she has a boyfriend but she looked at it with pure wonder, she kissed him so hard that he has a bruise on his side of his lip. He would do anything to make Fiona Gallagher smile. Colin was in his locker getting out his Chem book when Kev came over and started talking about how V was making him work for it and how she was comparing their relationship to fionas and Scott’s and Colin just cracked. <br/>“ Scotty doesn’t know that Fiona and me do it in my van every Sunday. She tell him she’s at church but she  doesn’t go. she’s still on her knees and scotty doesn’t know” he says as he slams his locker and Kev looks taken back by this however colins on a roll. <br/>“Fiona's got him on the phone And she's trying not to moan It's a three-way call and he knows nothing, nothing.” His voice getting louder  and louder attracting the attention of everyone in the hall. Colin punches his locker and says <br/>“ however Fiona doesn’t know that I love her. She’s got me wrapped around her finger and I can’t do nothing.”  <br/>He turns to leave and he sees Fiona and scotty standing there. As he looks around he can see the whole high school hallway has gone silent at his out burst.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>